User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/A Message From Dan aka WalkngBunny
He emailed me this message to send to you guys so, here it is. ---- So I'm taking a break until January or late December. I know I'll at least be back by style January 11. By then I would have worked things out and I might possibly even have a new computer so I will be able to get on there. I've been unhappy recently and I think that taking a break will help a lot. I won't be keeping contact with anyone except Ell and Jambie, because they're the two things that truly keep me alive. But even I won't be talking to them much, maybe only a few times per weekend. I'm going to use this break as a chance to get happier and healthier. Before I came back I was slimming down a lot and now I'm starting to gain a few pounds again so I'm going to lose them again. Just saying, all the projects I had planned including Barnett High and Users React, I will still do, just when I get back. I might pop in a few times over the break even, you never know. I will probably pop in around Christmas and give some of you a present. Before I leave, there are some people I want to thank for helping me a lot these past few weeks. Ell- You have been my biggest helper since I've been back. You've sacrificed a lot for me, like that super long break until July. Since I'll be going on break, you have my permission to go on break, too. But I don't think you should be on break until July. I do believe you deserve a long break, and I think maybe until like early February will be plenty of time. But if you truly feel the need to be on break until July then go ahead, just know it will kill me inside, like a knife going through my heart. Jambie- You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You've been there for me through everything and you always listen to me no matter what. The few days we wiki-dated were amazing and hopefully, if you want, we can try that again when I get back from my break. :) <3 Rachie & Marie- I'm putting you guys in the same paragraph because...because it just feels right and you guys have done exactly the same for me, which is a lot. You guys are my two rant buddies that I always rant to and helping me cope with my bipolar disorder. You guys have helped raise my self-eestem so much over these past few weeks. Izzy- You've been another one of my rant buddies and you always listen to me when I have to talk. You also made sure you were with me until I was completely okay the night I had the breakdown. And you listened to me when I was writing that little note, which I still plan on doing in January. And I want to think Haley and Liz, who were always random and it made me laugh and cheer me up, LaLa and Kers for being my Degrassi buddies, and everyone who was on chat yesterday being supportive of me and helping me while I was acting like a bitch. And I just in general want to thank every single person on the wiki, even if I don't know you at all, just for being you and making such a great community that has had a huge impact over the last 10 months. I just have two favors to ask while I'm gone. 1. Keep being amazing and 2. Stop the drama. This is not goodbye, it is just see you later. Don't be upset, know that when I come back I will be much happier than I am now. I believe in you all, so just keep being the best you can be, because whatever you are going through, you can make it because you are strong. See you later. <3 I will send every message you have for him in an email, unless you want to do it yourself. xx If you need his email: bunnydatwalks@gmail.com Category:Blog posts